The present inventor has already proposed a known ejection head including a pressing member that drives a pump located in a container and a nozzle tip that is embedded with an insert member and is fixed to the pressing member, wherein the content is ejected through an orifice provided in the nozzle tip (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).